Bittersweet
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Lily left after seeing that a storm was brewing,not realising that it was the worst thing she could have done.Now she remembers nothing about her husband and true love due to the Haitian.She has also given birth to his daughter, Vivian. Sylar/OC
1. Starts ith Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**have any rights to Heroes or Sylar or anything EXCEPT my storyline. That's it! **

**A/N: I know I have pretty much no right to write this cause up until a little while ago, I absolutely had no interest in heroes. Long story short, I have been converted and am now a member of the SArmy. I recommend joining the SArmy Forum if you have a thing for Sylar. :D**

**Anyway, I've only scene about 2 ½ episodes, but this idea popped into my head. Don't hate me for it! **

I carefully placed the folded blue note on the counter. Why did it have to come to this? All I ever wanted was to have a normal life with him, but he just couldn't accept normal. Especially when I was far from it….

To be completely honest, his problems weren't exactly his fault. I had tried to fix the damage his mother had done and was still doing. I thought I was succeeding, but I was wrong. I could feel a storm coming and it wasn't going to pass quickly.

I glanced one last time at the note and walked quickly to my packed luggage. He'd be home soon and I knew he'd be upset if I told him I was leaving.

But no matter what, I knew I had to do this and I knew he'd never understand why. I had tried all day to picture myself without him, I couldn't. I felt sudden sadness rushing over me. This choice finally felt real.

I put my long blond hair into a messy bun and looked around for anything I may have forgotten to pack.

I heard a honk three floors below the apartment and moved quickly. Knowing the elevator would take forever to get to our floor, I rushed down the stairs, three at a time. I made it out of the front door and strode over to the car. I shoved the bags in the trunk and climbed into the passenger side.

"Did you get everything you need?" My friend asked quietly.

"Yes." I said quietly, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"You know this is what's best."

"I know Haitian, but that reassurance doesn't sooth me." I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater. "I wish I could just forget it all."

I didn't mean it and I was sure he knew. He looked at me sympathetically.

I knew he was home by now and I could almost sense his shock and pain from my note.

"Don't dwell on your choice." Haitian spoke, staring straight at the highway we'd started going down. "One day he'll understand your reasons."

"And if he doesn't" I looked up at him helplessly.

"I don't know Lilly. Know one knows exactly what your husband is capable of."

"Gabriel is a good person. It isn't his fault his mind was poisoned from childhood." I said sadly, staring out the window at the darkening sky.

It was nearly midnight when we pulled up to my new home. It was two stories with a wrap around porch. There was a large grassy yard with woods meeting the edges. The perfect house for a family…

I shied away from the thought. It was still to soon for me to want t think about that.

I stood at the start of the walkway. A noise from the woods caught my attention. My head whipped around instinctively. I saw, just beyond the trees, a doe staring at me blankly.

"Let's get you inside." Haitian said quickly, grabbing my arm and leading me up the path and onto the porch.

When we got inside, I wasn't surprised to see it fully furnished. Haitian set my bags in the center of the living room.

"I don't think I'll ever get over this…" I sighed, taking in my new home. I knew things just had to get better. Whats that old saying? Things are always darkest before dawn. There was a silver lining somewhere in all this. There had to be. Even if it meant leaving behind the one person I loved most. Life could be so bittersweet sometimes...

"Lily," He stepped in front of me and put his hands on the sides of my head. "Believe me when I say how much I hate to do this to you. You are a very dear friend."

At first I was confused, but then I felt a twinge in my mind. I felt my memories slipping away. "No!" I tried to yell, but it came out only as a murmur. I tried to think about Gabriel as much as I could. Hold onto those memories that I cherished. But soon I couldn't even remember who I was fighting to remember.

I closed my eyes against the tears that burned my eyes. Tears for who, I couldn't say. That thought brought them on more fiercely.

When I opened my eyes, Haitian had a worried look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wiping my eyes. Why had I been crying again?

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Didn't you say you were tired? You should probably get some sleep." He suggested.

"That's a fantastic idea." I yawned. "You can stay in the spare room if you want. It's a little late to be driving."

"No, I had better be going." He left quickly, shame in his eyes.

I locked the door and went to the stairs. I'd unpack my luggage from vacation in the morning.

**A/N: A pretty sad beginning, I know. But hey! Who doesn't love the Haitian!?!?!**

**Review please!!**

**Kiku**


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**have any rights to Heroes or Sylar or anything EXCEPT my storyline. That's it! **

**A/N: Only my friend reviewed... People! Review!!!**

**I'll cry! I swear I will!**

"Vivi, honey, you know the rules about eating in the living room." I reminded her as I came in from the kitchen. She quickly slid off the couch and onto the floor, a guilty smile covering her face.

"Sorry mommy." she giggled.

"Yeah... your forgiven." I laughed, ruffling her dark brown hair.

I snatched the remote from the coffee table and began flipping through the channels. I settled on the ever classic Disney channel. Perfectly suitable for a four year old.

"Yes!" She smiled brightly. Her wave of excitement rushed over me as another rerun of Recess came on.

I couldn't help but smile. I should've been reprimanding her for her lack of control over her power. She really wasn't even trying. But it was late, so I'd let it slide.

"Vivi, that ice cream better be gone by the time this show is over. You aren't staying up late two nights in a row." I advised.

"But I wanna be awake when Molly gets here!!" She whined.

"Hun, she'll probably be asleep by the time her, Matt, and Mohinder get here." I reasoned.

"But-"

"No, babe." I felt her disapointment and couldn't help but feel a little guilty too.

"Ok." She said glumly. Soon she was caught up in Recess agan and had forgotten all about staying up late.

Just as I though, by the time the show was over she let out a monster of a yawn. "Come on." I said, picking her tiny self up and carrying her upstairs.

I tucked her in and kissed her forehead lightly, wishing her goodnight, and walked back down to the livingroom.

It wasn't long before I drifted off on the couch watching the news.

**_Sylar'sPOV:_**

This was the house, the girl I'd been searching for for weeks.

She was very well pretected. I'd give them that. It'd never taken me this long to actually find someone.

The girl's window was left open and a tree stood tall, right next to it. No reason to disturb the soon to be greiving mother.

I got through the window quickly and allowed myself to smile triumphantly. The child was already fast asleep, waves of pleasantness filling the room. It was disgusting.

I sucked it up and strode over to the bed. Not wanting to wake anyone with her screams, I placed my hand over her tiny mouth.

Her eyes flew open and the happy went straight to panic.

"Mommy!" She squeaked.

I shook my head with a smirk. "Shh shh shh. Mommy can't hear you."

**_LilyPOV:_**

"Wrong." I said angrily, my voice strained. I glared at the back of the man who threatened my daughter. "Mommy hears everything."

He froze immediately after hearing my words and craned his head to see me, holding a long pole. I recognised him immediately. This was the guy the Haitian and everyone else warned me about.

His eyes widened in surprise and he stood straight up. "Lily?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, threatening to strike.

"We're only married." He took a step towards me.

"Liar!" I brought the pole down on his head, but it stopped short. His hand gripped it.

"Lily, I'm not here to hurt you." He said in a low voice.

"No, you just wanna cut open my daughter's head!" I grabbed the pole back and aimed for his stomach, but he grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall. "Run Vivian!" I ordered her. I saw from my perifferals that she'd listened and darted from the room.

"Would you just listen to me, Lily?!" He shouted.

I struggled against him. "How do you know my name?" I growled.

"You really don't want to play this game with me!" His cold eyes begged her to remember.

Outside I heard Matt's car pulling onto my mile long dirt driveway. I heard the car accelerate and finally screach to a halt. Could he feel Vivian's horrer all the way out there? Sylar took no notice. He was still yelling at me to stop playing this game. Whatever game he thought I was playing, he was beyond wrong.

Then we both heard the pounding of people running up the stairs. He was trying to decide something, his features showed it. Before I could blink, he was hurrying across the room and back to the window. Just as Matt bursted through the door, Sylar was out the window.

Matt was out of breath,, leaning in the doorway. "Damn!" He breathed.

"Matt, we can't be here anymore." I shook my head at him.

"We know." Mohinder came up behind Matt, Vivian hanging from his neck and Molly standing beside him. "Let's just get some sleep tonight. We'll pack your things in the morning."

**Alright, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! Thats all I ask!**

**Kiku**


	3. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**have any rights to Heroes or Sylar or anything EXCEPT my storyline. That's it! **

**A/N: I've been brought down by an anonymous review... Whoever it was told me I could've done something better than just creating a Mary Sue... Do you people really think it's Mary Sue, cuz I really don't see it...**

**_LilyPOV:_**

"Honey! Come on! We have to get going!" I called to Vivian.

She darted out of the house carrying her huge stuffed dog. Mohinder follwed behind her carrying the luggage that we'd spent the dmorning packing.

Last night had been horrible and I wouldn't risk staying one more. I picked up my girl and strapped her into the carseat next to Molly and helped Mohinder get the rest of the bags into the trunk.

"It'll be fine, Lily." He assured me as he slammed it shut. "He'll never hurt either of you."

"He wasn't after me." I explained, my voice strained. "He didn't even no I have a power until I stormed in their. No normal person would have heard him."

"Well, we'll have to keep you guys extra hidden now then. If all this searching was just for Viv."

"No, He didn't want to hurt me. He wanted me to remember him. He said he was my husband. My husband was Gabe and he died years ago." I whispered harshly, twiddling the ring I still had on my finger in panic.

He looked wary for a moment before he spoke again. "I need to tell you something. Something no one else wants you to know, but it's important."

"What is it?" I pleaded, dying to understand.

"Come on Lils. We have hours of driving ahead of us!" Matt yelled from the drivers seat.

"When we get there. I swear." I promised before walking to my car and getting in.

An hour later Matt was staring at the highway, the girls were asleep and I was more curious as ever to know what Mohinder wanted to say.

"Matt.." I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Yea?" His eyes stayed on the road.

"Do you remember what Gabe was like?"

He tensed. "Why?"

"I just... I can't remember anything about him. I feel horrible for it whenever Viv asks and I can't answer." I lied.

He looked at me now, pity in his eyes. "He was a really great guy. Really smart."

"Matt, what is Sylar's real name?" I knew he would lie. I expected he would lie. He already knew what I would ask him and he knew I knew he'd lie.

"I don't know Lils. Why don't you take a nap. You haven't slept for nearly two days." He suggested, staring at the road again.

"Yea. i whispered, putting my head on the headrest and closing my eyes.

I awoke to a sudden shaking. "Lily!" i recognised Mohinder's voice. I opened my eyes and looked for a clock. "It's seven in the morning. Matt just went to go apartment hunting for you and Vivian. If you want to know, we have to talk now."

I sat straight up. "Tell me." I orderen him.

He handed me a cup of coffee. "Tell me exactly what happened in Vivians bedroom and then I'll tell you."

I recounted the story that was still so fresh in my mind. "Now spill."

"Sylar told you he was your husband..."

"He lied" I said, angered.

"Not so fast. You asked Matt his real name, well, I'll tell you. Gabriel."

A mix of horror and bittersweet pleasantness shot through me. "But that's my-"

"Your husband's name, yes."

"I'm being set up." I stood and shook my head in denial. "I never would have married such a monster."

"He wasn't always a monster." Mohinder remained calm.

"Why wouldn't I remember it. Remember him?"

"The Hatian thought it was best to take away the memories. It would take less stress off you if you ever had to kill him."

"Hatian? But I trusted him..."

"He only what was best for you. You are a little sister to him. He didn't want to see you hurt whenever you looked at your daughter and saw his face."

All of it was coming so quickly. I blocked everything out of my head. "I refuse to believe it. If I can't remember it, it can't be true."

"Please Lily, see reason." He stood now.

What if I don't want to?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"We are all here for you, Lily. I don't think he'd be able to hurt you. Or even Vivian when he finds out who she is." He hugged me tightly.

"Why did you tell me? Why did you defy everyone else?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Because I think you can still change him. I think, if he sees that you still love him after all these years and through all these lies, he can change." He paused. "AT least that's what I hope."

**A/N: Sorry guys! i was gonna put this on long term hold but I got a little urge to write this so I decided not to. **

**I had this all written like 3 hours ago, then my computer decided to close all my windows and I had to start all over again. Of coursem its nothing like the first version, but whatever.**

**Review please!! I went through a lot of mental stress to get this to you!**

**Kiku-chan**


	4. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT **_**have any rights to Heroes or Sylar or anything EXCEPT my storyline. That's it! **

**A/N: I've been brought down by an anonymous review... Whoever it was told me I could've done something better than just creating a Mary Sue... Do you people really think it's Mary Sue, cuz I really don't see it...**

**_LilyPOV:_**

"I can't believe you told her..." Matt muttered.

"It's not as if I had a choice." Mohinder replied. "She needs to know everything in order to protect Viv."

I groaned in frustration and buried my head into the pillow on Molly's bed. The sweet girl had given up her bed for Vivian to sleep in. Molly and I would be sleeping on the floor until I bought an apartment.

"We are all gonna be protecting her! She would have been fine!" Matt yelled.

Did they really think I couldn't hear them? I could've heard them all the way downtown.

"Mommy..." Vivian whimpered.

"I know Vivi." I brushed the hair back and kissed her forehead. I stood and walkedto the living room.

Matt looked at me as I entered. "Did we wake the girls?" He asked, suddenly calm. I felt the peace settle throughout the room.

"Viv must be back to sleep." Mohinder observed.

"I think we found a safe apartment for you two." Matt said, hiding his embarrassment. He knew I'd heard him.

"Where?" I asked, pouring myself some coffee.

"We're going to look at it tonight." Mohinder said. "Matt is staying with the girls."

"Ok..." I settled myself deep into the couch. "Why aren't we just going to wait until tomorrow?"

"Matt has some other stuff to look into." Mohinder said simply.

About an hour later Mohinder stood up and motioned for me to follow. I told Matt to check on Vivian periodically, especially if she started to make the atmosphere a little anxious. She'd been prone to nightmares a lot lately.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of a building that seemed as if it was very important for some reason.

Instinct pulled me forward towards the building door. I walked in and straight ahead was the elevator, but I avoided it and turned right towards the stairs.I stopped at the first step wondering why I'd done that.

I shook it off and began climbing, knowing Mohinder was trailing behind.

I stopped at the second landing and looked up and down the hall.

"Lily?" Mohinder said cautiously.

"This place is familiar." I observed, hardly above a whisper. I walked down the hall and stopped at apartment 2140. I stared at the door puzzled.

Mohinder reached past me and stuck a key in the very door I was gazing at.

"I'm not phsycic." I pointed out.

"No, you're remembering." Heopened the door. "This was the apartment you lived in with Gabriel."

"No. I am not living here." I objected.

"Listen, he saw you didn't remember him so he obviously won't look for you in a place you don't remember." Mohinder reasoned. "It's safe and you already own it." He held out the key for me.

I took it, filled with uncertainty. "I just want Vivian to be safe and..."

"And?"

"I want to remember. I'd feel... a lot better if I could actually know what was going on." I explained.

"We could try to jog your memory. This would be the best place..." He suggested.

"Ok." I plopped down on the floor. "Ask me something." I was preparing my mind for a serious jogging.

"Hmmm... What is Gabriel's last name?"

"Mohinder, don't be dumb. It's the same as mine."

"Just testing." He chuckled.

**A/N: I am tired so I am going to stop there. However, my buddy Suru totally called the no eating brains thing!! That was one of my FAVORITE parts!! GO SURU!!**

**SURRENDER YOUR BRAINS IF YOU ARE HAPPY TO HAVE HEROES BACK!!**

**Kiku**


	5. Something Suspicous

**A/N: Holy crap it's been a long time, hasn't it! Yea I was just reading some of the old stuff and cringing at all the errors and thought "Hey, let's play with this one."**

**So here I am after… well, quite a long time. I hope you enjoy!**

**Story:**

It had been two months since Vivian and I had moved into the old apartment. There had been a lot of dusting, but no repairs had needed to be done. It had been like opening a tomb.

I was remembering little details about my life before the Haitian had wiped my mind. I remembered the specific reasons why I left and when I placed Sylar's face into the invented memories I'd shared with Gabriel, it seemed to fit.

Mohinder still took time out with me once a week to try to stretch further into the past.

But even with the progress I'd made, I still couldn't fully remember our lives together. I couldn't remember his mother who I'd been told I'd known for five years previous to my departure. I couldn't remember our wedding.

I remembered my wedding to the Gabriel invented in my mind, but not to the real one. Matt had informed be that they had not been one in the same.

In any case, Mohinder had been right in assuming that Sylar would not come looking for us at the apartment.

Vivian played in the bright sunlit living room with some blocks Molly had given her while I cleaned up around the house. The Haitian was coming and apparently bringing a guest this afternoon. It was the first time I'd see him since I'd found out.

Just as I finished loading the dish washer the phone rang loudly across the kitchen. I rushed over and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked fluidly.

"Lily." A familiar male voice choked out my name.

My brow furrowed a little. "Yes, May I ask who's calling?"

"Why the fuck did you leave?" The man asked strongly.

My eyes widened. "Sylar."

"No, you know me." He said. "I know you know by now."

My confidence dropped and I felt a hole in my stomach. "I don't know you." I lied. "Leave us alone."

I hung up quickly.

**Sylar P.O.V.**

"Fuck!" I slammed the pay phone back on the receiver. People around stared as I had my own private inner breakdown on the side of the street. I looked up at the building that I had refused to set foot in since the night she left me.

"Who the hell is that girl?" I asked myself, beginning to walk towards my own private hell.

I entered that building with a purpose. I was gonna find some damn answers and maybe get that power those idiots cheated me out of.

I stepped into the elevator and reluctantly hit the floor number. The apartment was two doors down from the elevator.

She wouldn't open the door for me. She knew me. She wouldn't admit it, but she remembered me and not only as Sylar.

I'd have to let myself in. I pulled a key out of my pocket, the one thing from our life that I hadn't gotten rid of and put it in the lock, but it would turn. She changed the locks. I should have expected this.

Well, if the civilized way wasn't going to work. I concentrated on the lock and threw it back. I stepped into the apartment quietly.

I stopped in the entrance for a moment to check myself over. Somehow I felt the need to look clean for her. I ran my hand carefully through my hair and straightened my black coat. I felt the need to announce myself as I'd done almost five years ago. _Hey Lils, I'm home!_

I held back and made my way into the apartment.

"Matt? Mohinder? Is that you?" I heard her voice coming from the kitchen. I felt the room tense with suspicion and fear. I looked to the open and bright living room and saw the little girl staring at me. I nodded at her once and she remained silent in terror.

"Hello?" Lily called, a bit of defense in her voice. She walked quickly out of the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"Long time, no see." I commented innocently, trying to show her there was no reason to fear, at least not yet. "Who's the girl?"

"Vivian, go to your room." She said strongly. The girl began to turn.

"No, Vivian, stay there." She stopped abruptly at my voice. "Who's your mother?" I turned from Lily and knelt down to the girl.

She looked unsure for a moment and looked up at Lily. "Mommy?" She sought Lily for help.

I followed her gaze, feeling everything in me tighten with anger. I stood and turned back to Lily.

She glared daggers at me. I could practically see her mind working to find a solution to me.

"Who's her father?" I stepped towards her and she held her ground.

She didn't answer.

I looked down at the girl. "How old are you Vivian?"

She looked at her mother and then back at me.

"She's four." Lily answered for her.

**Lily P.O.V.**

I could see him counting back in his head. Four years, give a few months and then add nine for the pregnancy. I was blank on those months before but he would know I hadn't left him yet.

"Four years…?" His face was weighed down by confusion and, if I wasn't mistaken, pain. He looked at Vivian, studying her.

I had to do something before it hit him. I had to make sure he didn't finish his thought.

"I left you, because I couldn't handle it anymore." His attention snapped back to me.

"Handle what?" He sneered. "We were in a good place! I loved you!"

"You were dangerous." I could remember my reasons, but not the reasoning behind them.

"Dangerous?" He grabbed my arms tightly. "You didn't know the meaning of dangerous!"

Something in his eyes caught me in that moment. Before then, I had been, on some level, afraid of him. After that, all fear left me. I remembered him- every aspect. And I hated him.

"All those people…" I muttered disgustedly.

"That was after you." He backtracked.

"How could you?" I muttered, cringing at the thought.

"How could I not?" He pressed me against the wall. "You left. I was nothing."

"So you murdered people?" I asked in disbelief, pushing him away from me. "That made you something?"

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Lily?" A voice called from the distance as everything faded around me. I looked at Sylar once more, he looked just as confused as I did.

I opened my eyes to the Haitian standing above me. I lay asleep on the couch as Vivian watched cartoons three feet in front of me.

I jumped up. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Another voice asked. A man with horn rimmed glasses stepped from the corner of the room.

"No one." I answered suspiciously. "Must have been a bad dream."

"Lily, this is my colleague." The Haitian said calmly.

"Noah Bennet." He smiled a little and held out a hand. I shook it cautiously. "Lillian Gray, I presume."

"I prefer Lily." She studied him carefully as he watched her.

"Is that your daughter?" He asked, curious.

"Yes, Vivian." The Haitian answered, tensing.

"Gray?"

"Of course." I answered, sharing a look with the Haitian that said 'I know you know I know.'

"Is that your maiden name?" Bennet asked, watching my daughter.

"No, it's my husband's. He died in an accident before she was born." I lied swiftly.

"I'm very sorry." He replied simply.

I looked to the Haitian. "I need to speak with you. Vivian, if you need anything," I prompted and she nodded.

The two of us went into Viv's room and I shut the door. "They told you." He observed simply.

"I'm remembering," I added. "When you woke me-"

"Was he here?"

"In my dream," I sat on the bed. "He asked me about Vivian."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, she's Gabriel's daughter, not Sylar's," I sighed. "But when I looked in his eyes I remembered everything he was."

"And you love him."

"No. After everything- what he was makes no difference compared to what he is."

"Do you want to forget?" He asked me with a look that told me that was the last thing he wanted.

"No," I answered. "It's more dangerous to not know your enemy."

"I didn't expect for there to be a child involved." He assured me. "When you left him, I didn't know."

"I wouldn't have stayed if I'd known."

"I know."

**Sylar P.O.V.**

It had all been a dream. He should have known. He'd been dreaming of Lily and that little girl since he found them two months ago. He had toyed with the idea of finding them again, but he had no idea where to start.

Well, he had some ideas. If she knew Matt and Mohinder, she'd probably be with them. Perhaps Matt was the girl's father- she definitely wasn't Mohinder's.

In any case, there was no way Lily wasn't her mother. I could see Lily in her smile and that woman had never been more protective of anyone than she was of that little girl.

Vivian. She should have been mine.

We'd been talking about having children for months. Then Lily leaves and gets knocked up by some guy she barely knows.

Or, had she been planning to leave me for a long time. Maybe she knew this man for a while and she left to be with him.

She was probably even pregnant when before she ditched.

But what the hell was with the 'oh, I'm so sorry, I don't remember you' act?

All she saw was Sylar, what happened to me?

Sure, I don't have those glasses anymore, but she'd seen me without them hundreds of times.

I sat up and glanced around the hotel room I'd broken into.

"Fucking dreams." I threw the blankets back and grabbed what little crap I had before leaving.

I had to see her- for real this time. And I had to make sure she came alone.

The girl was my only solution.

**Lily P.O.V.**

Noah Bennet was playing with Vivian when we returned to the room.

Although I wasn't used to not feeling Viv's emotions or hearing her from a room away, I knew that the Haitian was responsible. It still had me on edge though. I wasn't particularly comfortable leaving her with this strange man.

"Viv, you wanna go to the park with Molly and Mohinder?" I asked quickly.

"Why don't we all go?" Bennet suggested with a small smile as he walked towards me. "It's an interesting coincidence."

"What's that?" I asked as I helped Vivian with her shoes.

"We have it in good confidence that Sylar is an alias of a man named Gabriel Gray." Bennet said, contemplative.

"Well, it's a common last name." I commented, throwing some shoes on myself. "Honey, why don't you and the Haitian go find a snack to bring."

"And what was your husband's name again?"

I waited for the two to disappear before I stood and looked Bennet in the face. "If you have something on your mind, why don't you go ahead and let in out right now."

"You're married to Sylar."

"I'm married to Gabriel. Sylar is a murderer and the one and only time I was in his presence, it was his intentions to kill my daughter." My jaw clenched in anger.

"His daughter." He reminded.

"Gabriel's daughter." I corrected.

"So this man means nothing to you."

I was becoming irritated with this man's affinity for making statements in place of questions. "My husband died the moment he took someone else's life." I spoke coldly.

"Then I have a proposition for you." A smug look crossed his face. "Sylar is after your daughter. It's only a matter of time until he gets her."

"You don't know me very well."

"And you don't know him very well."

"I was with him for over five years." I argued.

"You were with Gabriel. As you've pointed out, Sylar is another person entirely."

I was filled with uncertainty for a moment before I nodded for him to continue.

"It's better for him to take her on under our own conditions." He explained.

I filled with anger. "You are not using Vivian as bait." I shook my head in disbelief. "Fuck that."

"It's the only way for this to be settled." Bennet reasoned. "He will find out she is his and I don't think he'll hurt her."

"You must be joking." I pushed him aside and moved to the kitchen but turned back at the door. "Do you have children, Bennet?"

He nodded. "A daughter and a son."

"What's your daughter's name?" I asked calmly.

"Claire." He responded patiently.

"What would you do if I asked you to put her in the position you want Vivian in."

Silence.

"You wouldn't." I shook my head. "You wouldn't because there is too much that can go wrong."

"You're right." He commented quietly.

"Thank you." I opened the door. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Carrots." The Haitian said as he filled a Ziploc bag.

"Good." I smiled as I picked up Vivian. I studied her face to see if she'd overhear and found nothing but innocent happiness.

A rush hit me as I found Gabriel in her face, in her eyes. My heart broke a little as I realized how much I missed him.

I smiled at her again and led the group towards the front door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that long update since I haven't done anything with this for over a year. It's going in a little bit different direction than I had expected it to but it's working out.**

**Peace!**

**Kiku**


End file.
